That Never Happened
by WellWishes
Summary: The party at Keenan's house is over and the Victorious gang are left to clean up. Except Jade. She has some unfinished business to attend to with one Tori Vega.


**A/N: Procastinating while writing my other fic. This is probably really bad because I'm so awkward at writing smut, but here goes nothing!**

**Take's place after iParty with Victorious.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, if only I owned Victorious.**

* * *

><p>"Vega!"<p>

The party at Keenan's house had wrapped up about half an hour ago, but the Hollywood Arts gang had stayed behind to help Andre and Keenan with the cleaning. Admittedly, it did take more persuading for some than others, but all that mattered was that they were here now. Including Jade; and Tori almost froze when she heard the all too familiar sound of her surname being called from the pale girl.

"Yes, Jade?" The Latina asked, pausing in the action of picking up some trash from the stage to turn and face the girl.

Jade stood before her, arms folded, her foot tapping slightly against the floor and she seemed to be looking anywhere but at Tori.

"I need a word with you."

Tori's eyebrow rose. "Uh, sure. Shoot!"

"Not here." Jade glanced around the room before finally turning her attention to Tori. "Hold out your wrist."

The youngest Vega rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming next, but still doing as she was told. Jade's fingers wrapped around her slender wrist and tugged Tori rather harshly away from the main room, where most of the others were cleaning up, down one of the many corridors. As she was being dragged around, Tori wondered what on Earth Jade would want to talk to her about. It seemed odd and unprovoked for the goth girl to want to talk to her without something big happening before hand, like the time she'd broken up with Beck, and as she was stuffed unceremoniously into the cupboard herself and the iCarly crew had earlier humiliated that two-timing Steven in, Tori couldn't help but wonder who would be the one to find her bloody, mangled corpse once Jade had finished murdering her. Yes, she didn't put it past the pale girl to use this as an opportunity to get rid of her competition once and for all.

"What is it you want, Jade?" The half-Latina asked impatiently, looking around to see which of the blunt objects in the room the tattooed girl would use to bludgeon her to death.

Okay, made she was overreacting,

Jade paced up and down in front of her, arms folded back across her chest defensively, her fingers that were previously holding onto Tori's wrist now gripping tightly to the sleeve of her flannel shirt; Tori couldn't help but notice how the girl had left a few of the top buttons undone, she could see a little of the blue bikini top Jade was still wearing. Tori shook her head; _why did she notice that?_ and returned her focus to scanning the room for anything dangerous.

"Look." Jade suddenly blurted out, making the brunette jump a little in surprise. "That piggyback thing never happened, got it?"

"Um, okay?" Tori replied, confused. _That _was what Jade was worked up about? It was only a little piggyback, where was the harm in it? Not to mention there were numerous witnesses to the display…

"I'm meant to hate you." The paler girl continued. "I _do _hate you."

"Well, thanks." Tori interrupted, earning a glare from Jade.

"Shut it, Vega. I don't like you, okay?"

"Right." Tori stated with a huff; she'd never understand why the girl hated her so much. "So, is that it? Because there's a lot of tidying left to do and we really should help" She trailed off and turned to the door, only to have Jade's arm thrown in front of her to stop any movement forward.

"Wait!"

Those fingers clasped her wrist yet again and Tori was twirled around on the spot to face Jade, ending up with theirs noses just inches away from each other. Jades eyes were scanning over the half-Latina's face, and there was something behind the look that Tori just couldn't put her finger on. It wasn't the usual look of annoyance the pale girl almost always wore when she was around, it was a look she'd never seen Jade wear, but before she could dwell on it any longer, Tori felt herself being pulled closer, Jade's body pressing against her own, the taller girls breath washing lightly over her infamous cheekbones.

Jade's lips met hers in a soft kiss, stunning the brunette. This was the last thing she'd ever expect Jade West to do, not to her, not to Tori Vega, the girl she lived to torment. Maybe it was just another way to torture her, the back of Tori's mind said, but the kiss was all too delicate, she could almost feel the want and the need behind it. Before she could really process what was going on, Tori found her lips betraying her shocked mind and began to kiss back with just as much feeling as Jade. All too soon, Jade had pulled away, yet remained close enough that Tori could still feel her heavy breathing on her face.

"I hate you, Vega." Jade repeated as if she were trying to convince both Tori and herself of this fact.

"So I've heard." The Latina replied quietly, a little cockily, still recovering from what had just happened.

Jade smirked, the fingers of the hand not holding Tori's wrist laced into her soft hair, pulling the brunette even closer, their lips almost touching again. The younger Vega felt her heart beat increase rapidly, almost scared at what Jade would do to her; she couldn't decide if this was better or worse than being murdered.

"You hate me too, don't you?" The gothic girl asked in a whispered, her half closed eyes began searching the hazel ones and Tori's brain had no room to think of a response, it was too filled with Jade, how close Jade was, how her hand held ever so lightly to her arm, how her mouth was so close that one small movement forward-

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Jade seemed to have found whatever it was she was searching for behind the shorter girls eyes and she pulled away completely, although her fingers remained wrapped around Tori's wrist.

"I- uh, you-" Tori stammered, trying to kick her mind back into gear so she could figure out what in the name of chiz was happening right now.

"You want me, Vega." Jade tugged her close again, her lips brushing the shell of her ear as she whispered. Tori's already racing heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest and she still couldn't think of any sort of reply. "I can tell" the taller girl continued, her fingers wandering slowly over the tan girls arm, causing goose bumps to erupt on her skin. Tori swallowed thickly.

Then Jade's lips were pressed to hers again, her tongue plunged into her mouth, which Tori didn't fight against, surprising herself at her own willingness. She was throw forcefully back against the wall and Jade was smirking as her tongue explored the half-Latina's mouth and her fingertips ran up her side, earning a sharp gasp from the younger Vega.

"I told you so." She mockingly hissed between their lips, and Tori just nodded dumbly. _Maybe Jade was right._

Everything was a blur. Their lips crushed together passionately, their tongues battling for dominance and Jade's hands slipping effortless up the Vega girls purple shirt, running her nails over her flat stomach before grabbing the hem and yanking the offending clothing item roughly off her body to no resistance. She removed her mouth from Tori's, letting her tongue travel along the tan girls jaw line until she found the sweet spot on her neck, just below her ear and began to suck and bite at it, forcing a moan out of the girl.

"You like that?" Jade laughed quietly in her ear then capture the lobe between her teeth, nipping lightly at the skin. "Well, do you?"

"Y-yes!" Tori gasped. She felt utterly powerless under Jade's control and she didn't care at all. By now all thoughts had switched off and instincts took over, leaving her to gasp and moan quietly as Jade's hands and lips explored her body.

The tattooed girl was becoming impatient. Her swift hands made quick work of removing the shorter girl's bra, her nails skating over her tan skin as she cupped the Latina's breast, causing said Latina to groan at the touch.

"Not so loud, Vega." Jade teased as she ran her thumb too lightly over her sensitive nipple and Tori clasped her hand to her mouth to muffle the moan that broke through her.

Jade gave a breathy laugh against her neck and Tori shuddered as the hot breath played across her skin. The Goths hands, once so desperate to touch every little bit of the girl she was pinning to the wall, now moved slowly over her body, enjoying watching Tori Vega squirm beneath her and the total control she now held over her. She hadn't expected Tori to submit to her so fast, if at all, but now she had her, she wasn't going to let this go.

Jade's teeth found Tori's neck again, biting down harshly at her pulse point and it took all of the brunettes remaining control to stop herself from screaming at the mixed sensation of pain and pleasure that shot through her. Jade's mouth soon moved back up to Tori's, kissing, biting and sucking at her lips while her hands travelled further south, fumbling hurriedly to undo the zipper of the tight, skinny jeans Tori had chosen to wear today. Jade finally managed to slip the denim down those long, tan legs, finding the look of panic that suddenly flashed across Tori's face only fuel her desire further.

"We can stop, if you want, Vega." She murmured as her fingertips caressed the bare skin of her thighs and all Tori could do was whimper in response. "That's what I thought."

Tori shook her head and some small part seemed to awake within her, a lust filled, almost desperate part that cried out now for Jade, and it was that that made the half-Latina tangle her fingers into the dark hair of the girl pressed against her, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss that caught the goth totally off guard. After a short minute, Jade's hands found Tori's wrists again, yanking her arms upwards and pinning her roughly to the wall.

"No, no, Vega." She smirked, pressing her knee high against the inside of Tori's thigh. The tan girl squeaked. "Now, will you behave?"

Tori nodded instantly and Jade slowly let go of her arms, racking her nails down their length, grinning at the hiss that escaped Tori at the touch. She continued the progress until her fingertips brushed the material of the Latina's underwear. She hooked a finger underneath the elastic, seeing Tori bite her lip in anticipation and this only made Jade slow her actions, toying with the material, wanting tease Tori for as long as possible.

Finally, due more to her eagerness than anything, she removed the offending garment, tossing the soaked panties along with the rest of Tori's clothing that littered the floor, smirking as she admired the exposed, tan body in front of her. Jade's impatience only doubled at the sight, and her fingers quickly found their way to the shorter girls centre, teasing her in a way that made her unsteady breath catch in her throat.

"You like that, Vega?" The paler girl breathed. Tori nodded again, burying her face against Jades neck to muffle another moan that escaped her.

Jade slowly inserted a finger into the tan girl, enjoying the gasp of shock and pleasure that tore from her and she was quick to add another, thrusting them in and out in perfect rhythm as Tori's hips bucked against her. The tattooed girls free hand intertwined with one of Tori's, squeezing tight as the Vega girl panted and writhed at her movements and Tori's teeth sank sharply into the Goths neck as she tried to stifle the noises she was making.

"Fuck, Tori!" Jade growled; it was getting too much of either of them to handle.

"Say my name." Jade demanded, thrusting her fingers harder into Tori's centre and Tori could do nothing more than groan at the sensation. "Say it."

"J-J-Jade!" The younger Vega moaned loudly as she was pushed over the edge, her hips jerking forward involuntarily. "Oh, _God, _Jade!"

She collapsed backwards against the cold wall, sweating and gasping for breath. Jade gradually removed her fingers and brought them up to her mouth, tasting Tori on her tongue and smirking at the girl she had reduced to a shivering, panting wreck.

"Get dressed, Vega." The tattooed girl said after a couple of minutes, once Tori had come down enough to regain some of her senses. She threw clothing back at her, which the youngest Vega hurriedly put back on, smoothing down the creases then running a hand through her tangled hair.

She looked nervously at Jade, unsure of what would happened now, and automatically took a step back as the girl approached her, only to be surprised by the soft kiss she planted upon her lips.

"That stays between you and me, you got that?" It wasn't a threat, more of a requested.

"I got that." Tori whispered hoarsely, her throat sore.

"Good." Jade moved away, back to the door, and laid her hand on the handle before turning back to Tori. "That never happened."

And with that she was gone, leaving Tori to stare in a daze at where she once stood, still trying to figure out what the hell just happened.


End file.
